


Head for the Exits- podfic

by TemporalRanger (dorianpavus), Tenoko1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Crime Fighting, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:45:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorianpavus/pseuds/TemporalRanger, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of Head for the Exits by Temporalranger. Dean's life in the Edge City PD is going swimmingly: There's a masked vigilante prowling his rooftops and nursing a crush on him; a serial murderer who's too damn smart for his own good; his partner is so new she still smells like polish, and he can't quite work up the nerve to ask out the coffee guy across the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head for the Exits- podfic

  


**Title:** [ Head For The Exits](http://entangledsheets.livejournal.com/7658.html)  
 **Author:**[ temporalranger](http://entangledsheets.livejournal.com/)  
 **Read by:** tenoko1  
 **Cover by:** tenoko1  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Genre:** Superhero AU  
 **Pairing(s):** Dean/Castiel  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word Count:** ~25,000  
Make sure you check out [](http://leyna55.livejournal.com/profile)[**leyna55**](http://leyna55.livejournal.com/) 's awesome [art post](http://leyna55.livejournal.com/16829.html). It's seriously the best part of the fic. :D  
 **Warnings:** Minor character death, descriptions of murder scenes.  
 **Summary:**  
Dean's life in the Edge City PD is going swimmingly: There's a masked  
vigilante prowling his rooftops and nursing a crush on him; a serial  
murderer who's too damn smart for his own good; his partner is so new  
she still smells like polish, and he can't quite work up the nerve to  
ask out the coffee guy across the road.  
[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?lc5f692iqo19875) without music  
[ m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/?myu94g6pda3sq76) with music


End file.
